


Splash

by donnersun



Series: Roman Candles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnersun/pseuds/donnersun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott hang out in the pool with their ducklings and talk about their boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet to go along with [Glowing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/811164). I recently ordered a sample pack of [daunt's teas](http://www.adagio.com/pages/customer_profile.html?userId=312117MD) and her Scott blend is called "Sugar Puppy." I was so struck by the adorableness that I had to fic it. 
> 
> Thank you, [popfly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly) for the inspiration and motivation and to [sapphirescribe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe) for the quick beta.

“Dude, our ducks are the coolest ducks at the motherfuckin’ kiddie pool,” Scott said as he exhaled and passed the joint to Stiles. They were sitting in lawn chairs in Stiles’ backyard with their feet in the inflatable pool that Crispy and Baked were splashing around in. 

“Our ducks are the only ducks at the motherfuckin’ kiddie pool,” Stiles said expertly through his teeth after an inhale. “But yeah, they totes are.” 

They fist-bumped as Crispy launched off the side of the pool like a WWE wrestler and bounced into Baked, who sank like a rock. 

“They’re so good at ducking,” Scott beamed at them. 

Stiles hummed agreeably. 

“I wonder what Isaac and Derek are doing right now on their bro date? Probably getting Baskin Robbins,” Scott said, scratching at his stomach while he flipped water at the ducks with his toes. 

Stiles snorted. “Derek was like _It’s not a man date, Stiles. Wolves are social by nature but sometimes they need one-on-one time with each other to help maintain balanced pack dynamics_.” Stiles did an eerily accurate impression of Derek’s lecture-giving voice. He rolled his eyes and continued, “Okay, whatever you say, Jack Hannah. He really just wants an excuse to get ice cream on a non-cheat day.” 

“I hope they bring us some back, though,” Scott replied. 

“Oh, no shit. If Derek doesn’t bring me back mint chocolate chip and strawberry with caramel sauce, whipped cream, and rainbow sprinkles I’ll rip some important piece of his car engine out in the middle of the night,” Stiles said calmly. 

“You guys are so mean to each other. Isaac would probably cry if I said to him half the shit you say to Derek. And yet it causes Derek to leave sex bruises all over you in conspicuous places,” Scott mused. 

Stiles hit the joint, exhaled, and then turned to Scott with a grin. 

“Scott I need to know, right now, for scientific purposes, Isaac’s most private and embarrassing pet name for you.” 

“Hell no, man. That shit’s personal. He’d kill me.” 

“Come on. I’d never say it in front of him. Plus, you owe me. Remember that time behind the Carl’s Jr. sophomore ye--” 

“Fine! Okay, _jesus_ ,” Scott blushed even redder and Stiles knew he’d won. They _never_ talked about that time behind Carl’s Jr. sophomore year. 

“Sugarpuppy,” Scott muttered. 

“I’m sorry, sugar what?” Stiles asked flatly. 

“Puppy. For fuck’s sake. Sugar. Puppy. He calls me Sugarpuppy!” Scott yelled. Stiles blinked owlishly at him for approximately seventeen seconds before honking out of his chair with laughter and faceplanting into the kiddie pool with the ducklings. 

“That’s adorable,” he wheezed once he’d surfaced. “It’s actually so sickeningly sweet and appropriate for you two that it makes my teeth hurt and my cold, dead heart flutter with what I _think_ might be fondness.” 

Scott rolled his eyes and took the joint that Stiles, having managed to keep it above water, passed him. 

“Laugh all you want,” Scott said, narrowing his eyes. “You forget that I have supernatural hearing, Little Red.” 

Stiles felt his face heat but huffed out a laugh and played it off. 

“Whatever, Sugarpuppy,” he smirked before pulling Scott down into the pool with him.


End file.
